


In From the Cold [podfic]

by diurnal_lee, kronos999, paraka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Brain Injury, Community: podbang, Homelessness, Length: 5-6 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/pseuds/diurnal_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronos999/pseuds/kronos999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing about working in a free clinic, Jared thinks, is that work is never boring. You never know what'll come in from the cold on a night like this. (Homeless!Jensen fic, Jared/Jensen)</p><p>A podfic of In From the Cold, written by LadyJanelly</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From the Cold [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=podcath).
  * Inspired by [In From the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449210) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> This podfic was made for podcath for amplificathon's Podbang challenge. This was a group effort with paraka reading Jared's POV, diurnal_lee reading Jensen's POV and kronos999 reading Jeff and MacKenzie's POVs.
> 
> We'd like to thank digitalwave for allowing us to use her beautiful art as a cover for the fic and cybel for making the podbook.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/J2-In%20From%20The%20Cold%20by%20ladyjanelly-Group%20Slashpad.zip) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/J2-In%20From%20The%20Cold%20by%20ladyjanelly-Group%20Slashpad%20\(M4B\).zip)  
 **Length:** 5:08:00

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this fic ever since I read it. It's just one of those stories that resonates with you long after you finish reading it. The way ladyjanelly tells her story is amazing and heart breaking and uplifting all at once. It also threw me because it was never what I expected. I can't say too much on it without giving away massive spoilers, but I will say this is a really moving fic that was able to show a side of humanity we often don't pay enough attention to and I will always love it for opening my eyes. Seriously, even if you don't like podfic, I still highly recommend your read the fic.
> 
> I'd like to take this time to thank ladyjanelly once again, for being so awesome and letting us record her story.


End file.
